


trust fall

by dansunedisco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Guns, Pre-Femslash, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She finds the girl hiding in one of her safe houses.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It’s her least favorite out of the five she’s scrapped together; a power plant that still buzzes with electricity and a wire gate that’s a bitch to open. But, for all its cons, it’s the safest one in Beacon Hills… and she doesn’t like to share.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You need to leave,” she says, and lets her shotgun do the rest of the convincing.</i>
</p>
<p>Braeden, Kira, and the matter of trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trust fall

The zombie apocalypse isn’t so bad.

Braeden never liked people, really. Human nature was too fairweather, loyalties changing at the drop of a dime. Hers had jumped the spectrum enough times that she knew the deal, no hard feelings, but at least the general populace nowadays didn’t have a chance to screw her over with a surprise.

Mostly because they were pretty clear about one thing: they just wanted to eat her alive.

 

 

She finds the girl hiding in one of her safe houses.

It’s her least favorite out of the five she’s scrapped together; a power plant that still buzzes with electricity and a wire gate that’s a bitch to open. But, for all its cons, it’s the safest one in Beacon Hills… and she doesn’t like to share.

“You need to leave,” she says, and lets her shotgun do the rest of the convincing.

But instead of grabbing her ratty, old backpack and hightailing it out the back door--like she really, really should--the girl hops to her feet, hands up like Braeden’s a cop who’s found her trespassing, and blurts out, “I’m Kira.”

She quirks her eyebrows up, unimpressed. “And I’m Braeden. The exit’s that way.”

The girl--Kira--doesn’t move. “Look, I know you probably don’t want to share, and I totally get that, but I could really, really use one night someplace where there’s a super slim chance of being eaten,” she says, seemingly all in one breath.

At Braeden’s persistent silence, she continues on, “I have a box of Pop-tarts you can have. If you want. They’re strawberry-flavored.”

Now, Braeden likes to think she’s a pretty decent judge of character. Kira’s young, sure, but there’s something about her stance--feet shoulder width apart, core centered and strong--that makes her think twice about turning her back. It’s been months since the outbreak started, and the weak were culled in the first few weeks. She knows there’s a slim chance this girl’s made it this far and this long on pure luck alone, and there was only two ways to handle competition.

Team up, or take ‘em out.

She lowers her shotgun from her hip slowly, suppressing her smirk when she sees Kira’s tiny sigh of relief. “You can keep the Pop-tarts,” she says. Sugar highs meant energy crashes, and she has enough canned goods to last. “What else you got?”

Kira hesitates, like she’s really, really thinking about trusting a stranger, but she dips down to her backpack anyway and unzips it. “Not much food,” she admits, “some medical supplies, water tablets--”

“I don’t want to barter,” Braeden cuts in, lets Kira stew in confusion for a beat before elaborating: “I’ve been running on my own since the start. Maybe an extra set of capable hands might do me good.”

Kira’s hands settle over her backpack. “No offense, but--I don’t trust you.”

“Perfect,” she replies, and lets herself smile--maybe for the first time in a long time. The world wasn’t about trust anymore, just survival, pure and simple. “I think we’ll get along just fine, then.”


End file.
